


Take Me Home

by Amwhy



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Daniel is still creepy, Kidnapping, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, a little violence, alive Jasper, but he might get better, dadvid, let's raise kids together!, nice cult, things weren't always nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amwhy/pseuds/Amwhy
Summary: Everyone at some point in their life has wished for a different family but now that Daniel has forced them into his, can Max and Neil escape and free the rest of the group? Will they even want to?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out chapter 2! I think it gets better!

Take Me Home

Fuck, if you asked Neil to describe his day in one word, fuck is definitely what he would go with right now.

It was hot, he preferred winter over summer, easier for an indoorsy kid such as himself to stay inside. The heat wasn’t the only thing, in contrast the mood in the car was practically chilly, his mother and him were not speaking.

Arguments had been springing up more frequently but today they had really blown up at each other.

The boy looked out the window as the scenery stopped moving along with the car. Neil grabbed his suitcase and immediately moved to get out.

“I’ll miss you.” She said in a tone that sounded almost forced.

"Then why are you making me go?”

Before his mother could respond he stepped out and shut the door a little harder then he really meant to.

Determined to stick to his guns, he headed towards the gas station without looking back. The place was nothing special, just a knock off QuikTrip but his parents had designated it the half way point.

His dad was nowhere in sight, so he figured he would go in and get something to munch on for the next part of his journey. And if having something in his mouth meant that he couldn’t answer his dad’s questions about what’s been going on at home then all the more reason to stock up.

 

An hour passed and Neil was starting to feel awkward milling around the store, if he knew his dad was going to be this late he would of sucked it up and waited in the car with his mom.

He glanced out the window from his position by the soft drinks. She didn’t wait to see him off this time, there was only a white minivan parked out front.

Starting to fix himself a cherry slushy, Neil wondered if maybe he could get out of this with a quick apology text that just happened to mention how late his dad was. Surely she would be mad if she thought her son was being neglected. Maybe he could even embellish a bit and say his asthma was acting up.

That always worried her.

Stabbing a straw through the lid of his frosty confection, Neil found himself frowning. That plan could work but the thought of upsetting both of them on purpose left a bad taste in his mouth that even a sip of his drink couldn’t cover up.

With a sigh Neil resolved to just text his dad to let him know that he had arrived.

Gathering his haul of junk food, he turned towards the checkout counter, and smacked literally into the only other person there bedsides the burnt out cashier. Red sugary liquid went everywhere, and unfortunately the unsuspecting stranger was wearing all white.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry sir.”  Neil dares a glance at the man’s face expecting to see fury and indeed some anger shined through his crystal blue eyes but the rest of his face held nothing but an enthusiastic smile.

“Napkins, you need napkins!” Neil said in a panic that only got worse when he found the napkin dispenser on the counter empty.

“Aww, don’t worry about it son.” The man said with civility in his voice as he casually took out a white handkerchief from his back pocket. “There is no need to get so worked up about it.”

Now that he mentioned it Neil could feel how hot his face was, it must be as red as the stain on the man’s shirt.

The boy took a deep breath and ran a hand threw his curly mop of brown hair. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m just having a bad day.” He paused and watched the man dab at his now ruined outfit. “I guess not as bad as yours though… I’m sorry again.”

The boy bent down to pick up his junk food only to be surprised when the stranger lowers himself to help. “Oh no mister, you don’t hav-“

“Daniel, no need to be so formal.” He offers him the small bag of almost crushed Doritos and then when Neil takes them, his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Normally physical contact with new people wasn’t Neil’s thing but given the circumstance he gave in and awkwardly shook the man’s hand. “Neil…”

The boy wasn’t surprised by the firmness of Daniel’s handshake given that he was a very clean cut guy but what was truly off-putting was that his hand not only lingered but flipped Neil’s over to examine his palm.

There were a thousand choice words that Neil’s mind conjured up to tell this creep to back the fuck up. Sadly, or rather more politely Neil just slowly withdrew his hand and then pointed the man towards the bathrooms when he asked.

Finally making it to the counter to check out, the now freaked out boy pulled the cashiers attention away from the YouTube video he was watching and paid for his things.

Given that there was nowhere to sit inside and he wanted to avoid any glares he might get from whomever had to clean up the sticky floor, Neil decided to sit on the curb to wait.

 

Now if he was really going to give his father a chance this summer Neil figured he shouldn’t be too pissy about the man’s tardiness. Taking out his phone the boy typed out a simple,

 **Where u at**?

And was just about to hit send when an arm snaked its way around his waist. Lightning fast he was pulled up to be held flush against a broad chest.

Before he could scream a damp reddish cloth was pressed firmly against his nose and mouth effectively muffling his shrieks. The smell was overpowering, sickly sweet, and with a hint of cherry?

Despite the adrenaline of the situation Neil knew from the scent and the odd display earlier that he was in the clutches of Daniel.

He thrashed wildly as his assailant began to rush him towards the sole car in the lot. To his rational mind’s utter shame he lost the grip he had on his phone allowing Daniel ample opportunity to kick it into a storm drain.

“Shhh, don’t be so negative about this.” Daniel hushed and tapped the automatic trunk of his van with his foot. “This is an adventure, the journey will be good for you in the long run.”

He slammed Neil down, the cloth sandwiched between the interior of the trunk and his face. Daniel’s hands were now firmly on the boy’s back and head holding him down.

Neil kicked out his leg but was off target and only manage to hit Daniel in the hip.

But soon, without permission, his breathing and movements began to slow and his body surrendered to unconsciousness.

 

Well shit, Max was royally stuck both in the figurative and in the god damn it these knots are tight sense.

He had been in this overcrowded nut house for about a week and a half and he was no closer to escape. As he tried to untangle his arms, the boy wondered what was up with his captors.

He hadn’t seen Daniel since yesterday morning and David hadn’t taken his eyes off of him.

Speaking of, Max glared at the red head. “Are you going to help with this? Or just stand there with your dick in your hand?”

“Language.” David chastised but couldn’t stop smiling. Max was so cute trying to crochet and he was so proud of him.

The man got up from his place on the plush, cream sectional and joined Max on the fuzzy rug.

“Seems like your project got a little out of hand.” He chuckled as he began to untangle Max from the Mountain Dew colored yarn that he had bought because it reminded him of the boy’s eyes. “Let me help you, what are you trying to make?”

“A noose, so I can escape this hell.”

That answer made David’s smile drop for a second but then he managed to untangle both Max and the loom he was working on to reveal a long succession of poorly woven yarn. “It kind of looks like a scarf.”

To this there was a chorus of soft ooo’s and then the click of a Polaroid camera.

Max immediately directed an intense look of annoyance towards the kitchen that only intensified when he focused in on Gwen and Jen.

“Why did you free it?” the former said jokingly as she climbed over the back of the couch to flop down in David’s previous spot and put her feet up on the coffee table.

Max was ready with an insult on the tip of his tongue but was distracted with a flash of the bubbly blonde’s camera once she walked around to face him. “Don’t be mean. He did a really good job.”

At that Max just sighed and looked away.

He didn’t want their praise.

He wasn’t even trying.

“I just made some cookies if you want a little treat.” Jen didn’t seem to get that message and neither did David when he enthusiastically agreed that Max should get a reward.

This almost domestic scene was shattered when the door slammed open and in came Daniel with something suspiciously person shaped, wrapped in a jacket and over his shoulder.

David unaware of this for a second, hopped up and trotted over ready to give him his usual welcome back hug. But the excitable man, eventually catching up to the rest of the room, froze and shot him a confused look.

“So, we’re going to need a family meeting.” Daniel said as chipper as ever.

Despite David’s now worried expression, Daniel handed him the surprise bundle without missing a beat and strolled over to Max.

“Max, buddy.” He got the boy up and started ushering him to the other side of the living room and past the stairs. “Why don’t you go ask Jasper if he’ll play… Pong or.. Pogs or both with you?”

He all but pushed him into the adjoining den.

Max protested but the short straw haired man had heard his name and was now up and ready to watch the child.

Now satisfied, Daniel turned back to the living room and opened the secret door underneath the staircase. “Come on down!”

Everybody moved to follow him to the basement except for David who had uncovered Neil and was checking to make sure he was still breathing. After he came to the conclusion that the child was fine, just unconscious, he followed them down.

There were three doors. David walked past the washer and dryer on his way to the last one, Max’s room, now open, to join the conversation.

 

They ended up laying the boy on Max’s bed in the far corner of the room.

“What the hell, Daniel?” Gwen said in an angry whisper. “I thought we were stopping shit like this.”

She was very much in Daniel’s space now but he seemed undaunted. “We are! This is the last time.”

“You said that last time.” Both Jen and David said simultaneously as they tucked their young visitor under Max’s space themed comforter.

“Okay true, but he was all alone. I was worried about him, something seemed wrong.” Daniel squeezed past Gwen to put an arm around David. “And you kept saying how worried you were about Max not having anyone his own age to talk to.”

David seemed lost in thought, giving Jen time to chime in. “But Max is just starting to settle down.”

“Yeah, that little shit bit me his first night here. You want more of that?” Gwen argued showing of the white gauze wrapped around her mocha wrist.

Daniel cracked his neck ready to counter when David came to his rescue. “Well I guess we can’t send him back if he’s already seen Daniel’s face.”

“Well, it’s settled then.” The man in white clapped his hands which turned out to be the final noisy straw because it was at that moment Neil sat up.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around! <3 More to come!

“The fuck, was that a body? A sacrificial lamb? Another kid you’re planning on feeding to Xenu?” Max gesticulates each question by bringing the pool cue down on his bent knee trying and failing to break it.

“Hey, you’re going to warp it.” Jasper took the cue and sat it back up on the worn pool table. “And it’s Zemog.”

“So, you don’t deny it? They’re sacrificing someone, I fucking knew it.” Max follows him over to the pull out couch in his search for answers.

“No. I don’t know what they are doing. Just chill and I’m sure we’ll find out.”

Their hang session was stopped short by David’s soft knocking on the doorway. “Hey um...” He lingered there unsure of how to proceed.

“Well?” Max’s harsh tone urged him on.

David gestures for them to sit down. “Well, I have good news and news.”

“Don’t you mean you have good news and bad news?” Jasper pipes up.

“No, why?” The redhead looks actually confused and Max just facepalms.

“Just out with it already David.”

“Our family just got bigger which means you have a new friend to play with which is good news but Daniel needs to talk to him so I think maybe you should sleep here tonight.” David answered Max quickly without pausing to take a breath.

Jasper was shocked into silence where Max took a different route. “You stole another kid? What! I’m not enough for you?”

This was probably the wrong thing to say because much to his dismay, within a second, David had scooped him up into a hug. “No one could replace you.”

“God damn it no, you oblivious peace of shit.” Max fumed, voice muffled against David’s warm chest.

“Jasper, do me a favor and go get a cot from the attic?”

“Okay… do you want the ones for guests or…?” There was a beat of silence.

Both men seemed uncomfortable. “Yeah…”

 

Neil would like to say that this was a tactic, a way to make his captor sympathy with him but no, the hot tears slipping down his cheeks as he stared up at Daniel were very real. “My parents care about me a lot and I’m sure they will pay ransom, if that’s what you are looking for?”

“Oh I’m sure but I think we can take care of you better. You see our group wants what’s best for everyone especially children.”

“What’s your group called?” Neil asks with a sniff hoping to gain some useful information. “And what are you saying is best for me?”

Daniel’s grin became a little strained as he tried to answer the boy’s questions. “Well, we’re in the process of changing the name actually. We’re doing a bit of rebranding but our core belief that by working together to truly understand and love one another we can reach everlasting peace hasn’t changed.” His face softened by the end. “We’ll talk more about it tomorrow.”

Daniel turned to go but Neil despite himself stopped him with a gentle hand on his wrist. “Wait you can’t just leave me here…” He was desperately trying to think of a way out of this bazaar situation. “Um shouldn’t we tell my parents about this? I mean I’m sure they would like some inner peace.”

Daniel laughed and grabbed Neil’s suitcase, he had asked Gwen to bring it in from the car. “I believe I saw some pajamas in here. Why don’t you get ready for bed?”

He handed it over and left without another word.

 

The boy just stands there for a minute trying to process everything. Eventually when his brain stops buffering, he tears open his suitcase in desperate need for something useful.

_No!_ He wails internally at seeing his trusty laptop missing in action.

Calming down, he takes a deep breath _. I’ll just have to figure something else out_.

He notes that his clothes, toothbrush, hairbrush and his emergency inhaler are all there. He pockets the inhaler and quietly moves over to the door.

It’s wooden with the solar system craved intricately into it but more importantly it looks really solid. He puts his ear up to it. Hearing nothing going on in the hallway he tries the knob, it’s locked. Well, Neil figured it would be but he would have been a fool not to at least try it.

Deciding not to give up, he spins on his heel and takes in the room. Its’ fairly spacious and would seem pretty normal if it weren’t for the lack of windows.

Besides the bed he woke up on, there was also a toy chest, a nightstand, a wardrobe and a bookcase all made out of wood. Far more interesting, however, was the second door between the wardrobe and the bed.

Neil worked up his courage and tried the knob on it, surprisingly it opened.

Inside was what looked like a locker room with multiple showers, sinks and even bathroom stalls. “The fuck.” The kid felt the need to say even though it was just to himself. Sadly upon searching the bathroom, he found nothing useful just various toiletries and another locked door.

Back to the bedroom, he continued his search for something that might be of use.

The bookshelf was a bust. It contained stories appreciate for a wide age group of children.

The toy chest had equally disappointing results. There was nothing connected to the internet or even anything sharp.

An awful realization dawned on Neil when he saw the name Max meticulously craved on the sides of the chest. This room belonged to someone else, someone who is not here. A chill ran down Neil’s spine. The guy that grabbed him clearly worked with a large group, that was obvious from the people he saw earlier, and they have kidnapped before. But what did they do with the kids? Now that was the question.

 

As daylight slowly overtook the night sky, gentle snoring could be heard from the den, and it was driving Max fucking crazy.

He looked across at Jasper on the couch from his lower vantage point on the modified army cot. Max thrashed mainly out of principle, half hoping to somehow slip from the padded cuffs holding him in place half wanting to wake his temporary babysitter again out of spite.

He was beaten to the punch however when an alarm clock blared its ugly buzzing.

Max’s groans of frustration were soon joined by Jasper’s as he reluctantly got up and turned the alarm off. “Morning already?”

“Yes, morning already now untie me.”

“You’re not tied…” Jasper said rubbing at his eyes.

“Unbuckle, whatever.” Max urged him over and as soon as his hands were free, he started undoing the rest of the straps himself finding Jasper much too slow.

Soon David, never one to miss time with Max, came in with a fresh change of clothes for his little buddy and helped him get ready for breakfast.

 

Jen had gotten up about five so she was already awake and presentable in her cute but comfy, enough, dress shirt and jeans.

She was in the kitchen but not quite sure what to make. She wanted something healthy but also sweet enough that the kids would like it. “I don’t want to do pancakes again.” Jen directed that thought at Gwen but didn’t really expect her to weigh in.

“How could you think of food at a time like this? “ Gwen took the conversation a different route sounding as tired as she looked. “Max was one thing but we can’t keep doing this. I do not want to go to prison for kidnapping.” She leaned against the cool doors of the built in fridge for support.

“We won’t get caught.”

“You don’t know that.” She straightened up in a huff, long sleep shirt sliding off one shoulder. She wedged herself between Jen and her recipe book, demanding attention. “What about cameras? Witnesses?”

“It was at the gas station Kevin normally deals at. He like swears the only camera is permanently broken.” The blonde reaches out and fixes her friend’s strap for her, face soft and reassuring. “No one was around, he switched out the van for the station wagon, we’ll be okay.”

“It’s still not okay.” Gwen looked away, defeated. “Sometimes I wonder why I came back here.” It sounded harsh, and she meant it to be, but when Gwen caught the slight shimmer of tears in her friend’s eyes, she couldn’t resist pulling her in for a hug. “But then I remember you.”

 

They had gotten Max for breakfast a little earlier. Sitting down at the circular table located near the kitchen bar, Max had to wait for breakfast to be brought instead of it already being sat out.

As he drummed his fingers absently on its wooden surface, everyone talked amongst themselves. Jen was in the kitchen still preparing things, Gwen sat at the bar alternating between chatting with the busy woman and looking over her shoulder to get a glance at the judge show playing on the TV, Jasper on a bar stool beside her.

Daniel was still missing, his normal place beside David empty.

Max figured he must be tending to this new kid. “So, is this kid you brought home last night dead? And can I have some coffee?” Max inquired as Jen sat a steaming bowl of oatmeal garnished with strawberries in front of him.

“Too much caffeine will stunt your growth.” She chided moving to go get orange juice for everyone.

“I’m the one that needs coffee.” Jasper said towards Max. “You kept me up all night dude.” As if to add injury to insult, he got up to fix himself a cup.

Max grumbled getting the attention of David’s sympathetic eyes. “Well, maybe he could have just a little.” The youngest perked up at this. “But you have to promise to be on your best behavior today.”

Max reluctantly nodded and was rewarded with a small cup filled with the elixir of the gods. It was a little too hot to drink but Max still took a quick sip of it.

“Good call we don’t want him to be too tired to play with his new buddy here.” Daniel said walking, guiding hand placed on the curly haired, fair skinned, ball of nerves that was Neil.

 

After some introductions were made, everybody began to enjoy their breakfast except the two boys eyeing each other warily from across the table.

Max continued to sip his coffee and watch as Neil made no move to eat. “I don’t think it’s poisoned.”

Neil’s eyes widened and he did a double take between Max and Daniel. The other boy had guessed perfectly what he was thinking but he would never say that, for fear of angering this clearly unstable group.

“Max, you are scaring him.” David reprimanded first.

“What? He’s already scared. This is a scary situation. I’m just pointing out that if you wanted to kill him you would of already!”

Before Max could say anything cruel or an argument could break out Daniel took his spoon and snuck a bite from Neil’s bowl. “See, everything is perfectly safe.” He smacked his lips. “And delicious! Good job Jen.” Daniel gave her a smile, as she finally sat down with Gwen, but then he turned expectantly back to Neil.

The quieter of the two boys knew he had to eat. One, because it was a basic necessity and two everybody knows in a hostage situation it’s best to be as agreeable as possible to get your captors guard down. Neil took a spoonful himself. “Umm, that is good.” And it was but Neil was playing it up.

All the adults seemed pleased by this, especially Jen. Her smile fell however when she noticed Max had yet to try it.

She brushed some none existent crumbs from her crisp pink blouse and got up to grab some honey. “Here Max it’s really good with a little honey on it.” She had already started to drizzle some on.

“Are you going to make me eat? Cause I just don’t want to.”

”No one is going to make you do anything but I think you should.” David said politely covering his full mouth.

“Jen force fed me once and Daniel helped.”

There was a collective, “What?” from the majority of the room.

David shot Daniel a concerned look. “It wasn’t so dramatic. The blonde man argued. “I just held him still.”

“He wouldn’t eat, we were worried about him.”

“That’s not what the book says to do.” David looked disappointed in his friends.

“You have a book on kidnapping?” Max added picking at his food.

“Hey, I’ll take some honey.” Neil tried to diffuse the tension and was given not only golden syrup but a pat on the head from Jen.

The gentle gesture became very uncomfortable for the boy when she began combing her fingers through his hair none too gently.

Neil opens his mouth to tell her to stop but Daniel beats him to it. “I checked him for lice when he was unconscious, he’s clean.”

She stopped and went about her business but the new kid was taken aback.

“Do people with curly hair even get lice?” Neil said dumbly like that was the part that made him uneasy.

“Anyone can get lice and it has nothing to do with how clean you are. They actually move better in freshly washed hair.” David answered, trying and failing to not look over at Max.

In response the shorter of the two boys glared and woofed down a couple of big bites of his food. “Can I be excused? I want to go watch TV.”

“Okay Max, just stay in the living room.” David always responded to people being even a little bit polite.

As Max got up Neil leaned over to Daniel and covertly asked. “You did get rid of them… Right? With like actual lice shampoo, you didn’t just like pray over him or something?”

By the glare Max sent him, it was possible that he heard that.

“Of course, extra strength.” Daniel whispered back.

“He wanted to shave his head.” Jasper said, passing through on his way to put his dishes in the sink.

This earned the man in white another disapproving look from David, as he to collected his and Max’s dishes. “That would have been overkill.” David said. “Even though it was difficult to comb through.”

 

Once done, Neil timidly offered to help David with the dishes. Needless to say the man enthusiastically agreed.

“Look, I appreciate what you’re trying to do here.” The little brunette said as soon as the crowed thinned out.

“Aww thanks, I appreciate you helping.” The redhead handed Neil bowl to stick in the dish washer before rinsing out a glass.

“No that’s not what I… I mean thanks but I really miss my parents, and I don’t know what Daniel told you but they’re not bad people just busy.”

David got quiet. “Too busy for their son?”

At that Neil finally started to lose his patience. “No! It’s not like that you dolt.” He could feel his body gearing up to do something, run or maybe for once in his life turn violent.

But before he could do anything foolish in his anger, Neil was again picked up from behind by Daniel. “Hey now, that’s not very nice. Apologize or I’ll have to put you in time out.”

Neil went limp. He knew he couldn’t really do anything and who knows if they really meant a regular time out. “I’m sorry David.”

They both seemed satisfied by this response.

“I told you he was more docile.”  Instead of questioning Daniel’s odd remark the child squirmed trying to indicate that he wanted down. But the supposed head of the household seemed intent on carrying him to the living room first. Saying simply, “Why don’t you play with Max while we clean up?” like there was a choice.

 

Max sat on the couch, remote in hand, while Jen sat at the other end reading a magazine and presumably watching him.

Neil awkwardly moved to join them, when he noticed the many channels on the guide marked as blocked.  “They have the news blocked?”

“Yeah, that and anything good.” Max said before he continued to scroll, mumbling something about nudity under his breath.

He ended up finding a nature documentary that looked suitably violent for his tastes. When he looked over at Neil for a sign of approval Max was met with the new kid hugging himself on the couch, red faced and breathing rapidly.

“Um Jen.” The calmer of the two boys got the attention of the only adult in the room, as Neil silently heaved out massive breaths.

Jen seemed to move slowly and then all at once. She calmly looked up from her fashion magazine to see what Max wanted and after seeing one of her charges in such a state was next to him in a flash. “Holy Z-man! What’s wrong sweetie?”

She was very close, that and the use of the motherly pet name made Neil all the more uncomfortable.

He reached for a way to get this lady to leave him alone and came up with his inhaler. He brought it to his lips and took a quick puff. “Asthma attack.” He said, trying to play off his panic attack.

Neil shook his inhaler like he might take a second hit of it. “I don’t know what I’m going to do when this runs out.”

“Don’t even worry about that, we have ways of getting refills.” She soothed. “Is there anything I can do for you right now?”

“Glass of water?” He wheezed and she was off in a flash.

“You okay man?” Max said, standing beside him.

With boldness he didn’t usually possess Neil reached out and grabbed the collar of Max’s blue hoodie pulling him close. “I need out of here.”

“Oh, the golden boy finally says something!” Max did the one thing that he thought could simultaneously show how displeased he was with Neil and calm him down. He delivered a hard slap to his overwhelmed face. “Well here’s a news flash for you Einstein, me too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is a good start! This is my first fanfic so please leave a comment!


End file.
